Trahison
by StarsAngel01
Summary: Une fics Dramatique qui parle de l'emprisonnement de Sirius,les sentiemments de ce dernier,ce que pensent ses amis suite à sa trahison et à la mort de Lily,James et ''Peter ''( lisez l'histoire est meilleure que le résumé promis) 2 ème chapitre uploa
1. Default Chapter

  
Voici ma dernière création. Une fics dramatique sur l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Si vous voulez quelque chose de joyeux ne lisez pas plus loin, cette fics n'a rien de drôle, ni d'amusant. J'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu de me glisser dans la peau de Sirius et évidemment après s'être fait enfermer à Azkaban sans procès ,fait trahis par un ami, que tout le monde de la sorcellerie y compris le seul ami qui lui restait le considèrent sans aucun doutes comme un tueur fou , après qu'il ait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis (par ce qu'il considèrent étant sa faute )à jamais sans aucune chance de les revoir et bien il ne va certainement pas faire la fête, faire éclater des pétards , danser toute la nuit et colorer les cheveux et la robe de Rogue en rose bonbon pour le seul plaisir de voir ce que donne un Rogue en furie ,la fumé lui sortant presque des oreille ,la face rouge de colère s'agençant merveilleusement avec le rose de ses cheveux et de sa robe . Vous comprenez que l'effet barbe à papa il s'en fiche royalement. 

Oui bon je crois que vous avez saisi le message Bonne Lecture !!!!!! 

oups le disclamer: Tout ce que vous connaissez (monde hp,personnage ect...) est à Johanne Kathleen Rowling le reste est a moi.   
  
  


**TRAHISON**

  
  
  
  


Chapitre 1   
Journal d'un prisonnier 

_1981/11/05___

_Cher journal,_   
_De cette prison sordide et humide, je t'écris ces quelques lignes ,te confiant mes secrets et pensées les plus intimes, les plus profondes ,sachant que jamais tu ne me trahira comme je me suis senti trahis par l'un de ceux que je considérais depuis longtemps comme un ami.___

_ Ici, réfléchir et me torturer l'esprit fait parti de mon quotidien. Entouré des plus terribles créatures qui soit: les détraqueurs, je ne peux que difficilement penser à d'heureux moments. Assis sur le plancher de ciment ,l'air glacé en permanence m'entourant et me pénétrant au plus profond de mon être ,un simple stylo moldu à la mains, j'ai décidé de t'écrire ces quelques lignes, de me confier et de déverser ma souffrance en toi.___

_Miraculeusement il ne t'on pas trouvé, pourtant tout ce que j'avais en ma possession m'as été enlevé, y compris ma baguette magique à laquelle je tenais tant. Ils l'ont cassés en milles morceaux sous mes yeux en me disant qu'un criminel n'avait pas le droit à une baguette. Ma fidèle baguette magique n'est plus que fragments à présent. Y compris les photos de mes amis, de mon filleul ,de ma famille. Elles ont été déchirés une multitude de petits morceaux, c'est avec horreur que je les ait vu retomber sur le sol. Mais tout est ma faute ,j'en ai conscience. Jamais je n'aurais dût confier cette tâche à Peter, jamais je n'aurais dût suggérer cet échange.___

_Ont dit que l'on récolte souvent ce que l'on sème. Je considère que j'ai récolté bien plus que ma part . La sentence qui se rattache à cette terrible et impardonnable erreur que j'ai_   
_commise, n'est pas juste et équitable. C'est Peter qui devrait être ici, pas moi. Après nous avoir tous trahis , de la pire façon qui soit, de nous avoir menti en plein visage et effrontément ,_   
_sans le moindre remords, le petit rat à réussi à se sauver se faisant passer pour la victime et moi pour le meurtrier._   
__ __

_Je me sens comme dans un cauchemar, un cauchemar dont je ne peux me réveiller et qui évidemment est sans issus. Je ne peux me sauver de cette vie d'enfer qui est mienne. Personne_   
_ne peux savoir ce que je dois supporter nuits et jours .Confiné entre 3 murs de ciment et un grillage, je dois me contenter de peu. Un vieux matelas à moitié défoncé, une mince couverture rapiécé et un oreiller vidé de la plupart de ses plumes sont ce dont je doit me contenter pour dormir. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de mes journées à part être hanté par mes moments les plus douloureux de mon existence et croyez moi ma vie n'a pas été aussi facile que ce que certains ne pourraient l'imaginer. Des mauvais souvenirs j'en ai beaucoup plus que vous ne pourriez le soupçonner.___

_Je ne suis ici que depuis que quelques jours seulement et déjà j'ai envies de sortir et peut-être même de mourir qu'importe. A quoi sert t-il de vivre alors que je n'ai plus rien , ni personne sur qui m'appuyer. J'ai tout perdu à présent et je sais que jamais je ne sortirais de cet endroit peu accueillant. Ce n'est pas du pessimisme mais bien du réalisme. Jamais personne n'a réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban alors pourquoi moi?___

_A vie je devrais purger ma peine tout en me disant que le pire aurait pu être évité si ce n'avais été de moi. Maintenant je considère que ma vie n'a plus d'importance, plus de sens depuis que mes meilleurs amis sont décédé par ma faute. Moi qui tenais tant à les protéger je n'ai su que les conduire à leur propre mort. Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre je n'ai jamais tué d'hommes de mes propres mains et encore moins mes meilleurs amis de toujours mais c'est tout comme. Je me souviens de la conversation que j'ai tenu avec James, cela m'as tout pris pour le convaincre de prendre Peter à ma place. Je lui ai dit que je serais trop facilement repérable, que Voldemort saurait que j'étais le choix le plus évident. Qu'en revanche jamais il ne penserait à Peter. Je m'engageais cependant à aller voir de temps en temps si Peter était correct. Un secret de cet ampleur, j'ai été fou de croire qu'il pourrais tenir sa langue ,mais je l'ai cru, j'ai même réussi à convaincre James faire l'échange. Et encore il ne l'a fait que pour moi, je le sais. Il ne la fait que parce qu'il savait que je préférerais donner ma vie plutôt que de le voir souffrir ou encore mourir, que je préfererais être torturer et tué plutôt que de les mettre en danger lui, Lily et le petit Harry.___

_S'il avait su à quel point il se trompait.Bbien sûre je ne l'ai jamais touché, jamais je n'aurais blessé Lily ou James volontairement, eux et leur fils étaient toute ma vie. C'est Lily et James qui m'on consolé à la mort de mon père et toujours eux qui ont été présent pour moi lorsque tout allais mal. Jamais je n'aurais voulu que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé. Je les aimais trop. Que quelqu'un ne les touche, ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu et il avait affaire à moi. J'en était presque mère poule , en fait je crois que ça énervait parfois James. Surtout lorsque nous étions adolescents. S'il éternuait le moindrement c'est presque si je ne le traînait pas jusque chez madame Pomefresh, de force s'il le fallait, à quelque reprise j'ai même du le stupéfixé pour m'y rendre. Il avait beau avoir une vrai tête de mule j'était cent fois pire , je l'avoue. Par contre James avait une confiance aveugle en moi et c'était réciproque. En tant que meilleurs amis nous n'avions pas le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre. J'ai toujours eu l'exclusivité pour ce qui était des nouvelles importantes, toujours le premier à tout savoir. Le premier à savoir qu'il avait un faible pour Lily,le premier au courant pour leur fiançailles , le premier a savoir qu'ils allait se marier et évidemment le premier a savoir pour la grossesse de Lily. J'ai tellement insisté pour être le parrain qu'ils me l'on accordé. En fait Lily et James s'amusaient plus à mes dépends que d'autres chose, ils semblaient trouver amusant de me voir me répandre en supplications et l'enthousiasme avec lequel je désirais tant être parrain. James m'a par la suite confié que lui et Lily avaient depuis longtemps planifié que je serais le parrain de leur premier enfant. La confiance qu'ils m'accordaient était totalement aveugle , ils laissaient leurs vies entre mes mains n'importe quand sans se poser la moindre question, ils avaient tord. Là où ils avaient tord était de me faire confiance lorsque je leurs ai proposé cet échange. Si James était resté à son idée première : ne faire confiance qu'à moi tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit. Moi qui aie toujours eu un don pour détecter les traîtres ou les hypocrites je m'en veux de ne jamais vraiment avoir soupçonné Peter. Certes je lui faisait moins confiance qu'à James, Lily ou Rémus mais jamais je ne l'ai réellement soupçonner et je m'en veux pour ça. Je suis certain que James et Lily m'en voudraient eux aussi pour les avoir conduis tout droit à leur mort, entre les main de celui qui les voulait le plus mort : Lord Voldemort.___

_James, Lily, si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux, j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer recommencer à zéro, retourner dans le temps. Malheureusement cela m'est impossible . C'est si dur d'accepter la perte d'un être qui nous est cher . Dans mon cas je dois apprendre à accepter non pas une mort mais bien deux. Apprendre à dire au revoir au deux meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais possédé.___

_J'ai encore du mal a accepter,a réaliser qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde, que plus jamais je ne les reverrai. La vie est cruelle de nous enlever les personnes qui sont les plus importante pour nous. J'ai l'impression de ne pas seulement faire le deuil de deux amis mais aussi d'une parti de moi même. Je doute que le goût à la vie, que l'envie de rire, de m'amuser me reviendra . De toute façon comment rire et s'amuser alors que l'on est en prison pour la vie.___

_Si j'avais un conseil a donner au monde entier je dirais de ne jamais prendre pour acquis les personnes de notre entourages car ont ne sais jamais quant elles peuvent nous_   
_être cruellement enlevé ,sans espoir de retour. Je leurs dirais de profiter de chaque minute passé en leur compagnie et de leur dire à quel ils comptent à nos yeux.___

_C'est une chose que j'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai tout perdu (mes amis, la confiance et l'amour de mon entourage ) que je prenais Lily et James pour acquis. Je sais ce qui se dit à l'extérieur de ces mur, dans le monde des sorciers. Je suis un meurtrier, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Même Rémus le pense, il me l'a dit . Ses paroles ont eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard et même encore j'aurais préféré un poignard en plein coeur aux paroles qu'il a prononcé avec tant de haine.___

_ Comment as-tu pu Sirius, comment as-tu pu nous trahir de cette façon, pas que James et Lily , mais moi qui te faisait confiance et Harry, tu as pensé à lui ? Certainement pas. Harry qui par ta faute est maintenant orphelin, qui par ta faute habite désormais chez l'horrible soeur de Lily. Tu te souviens de Pétunia n'est ce pas ? et de son infâme mari Vernon ? Qui déteste tout ce qui est anormal, qui déteste tout ce qui peux avoir affaire a l'imagination.,Pétunia qui déteste tant la sorcellerie . Par ta faute la vie d'Harry sera un vrai enfer. Comment as tu pu tuer trois de ceux qui te considérais comme un ami véritable. Comment à tu pu faire ça à Peter, le tuer comme ça sans la moindre raison. Comment as-tu pus trahir ton meilleur ami cette façon, le livrer à son pire ennemi, il te faisait confiance et toi tu l'as tué. Peut -être pas de tes propres mains mais tout de même tuer, tu as également tué Lily sans le moindre remord.___

_Ou est passé la complicité que tu avais si longtemps entretenu avec eux , tu as fait semblant pour ensuite mieux les poignarder dans le dos? Tu me répugne ,j'espère que tu souffrira, que leur fantôme te hanterons.___

_ Tu sais ce que ça fait voir ses amis se faire porter en terre, de voir leur familles les pleurer alors que toi même tu as la vue a moitié obstrué par les larmes. La mère de James était inconsolable , effondré . Elle n'a cessé de répéter comment a t-il pu ,elle t'a vu grandir ,devenir un homme ,elle te considérait comme un fils maintenant elle n'a plus qu'un souhait que ce soit toi qui ait été dans ce cercueil. Tu as répandus que la peine ,la souffrance autours de toi tu en a conscience je l'espère.___

_Je ne veux plus jamais te parler Sirius , je ne veux pas entendre tes raisons, tes mensonges, tout ce que tu vas très certainement me servir pour essayer de te faire passer pour innocent .Tu ne mérite le pardon ,ce que tu as fait est impardonnable . Tu ne mérites pas ton titre de mareaudeur , les mareaudeur étaient loyaux. Tu ne mérite pas la confiance que l'on a accordé toute ces années, tu n'est qu'un traître. Tu ne mérite pas de vivre, tu n'as aucun sentiment. Tu ne mérite pas de m'avoir comme ami, l'amitié est un lien qui doit être basé sur la confiance,ont ne peux pas te faire confiance. Adieux Sirius je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à un meurtrier tel que toi., plus jamais. Le jours ou James et Lily sont morts à mis fin à notre amitié.___

_Son ton était calme, extrêmement désappointé et rempli de haine et de dégoût. À cet ultime instant j'ai su que j'avais perdu un ami, un grand ami , mon dernier ami et ce à jamais. Il m'a tourné le dos et est sorti, est parti sans le moindre regard vers l'endroit ou je me trouvais. C'était sa première et dernière visite à Azkaban._   
__ __

_Lorsqu'il est parti j'ai éclater en sanglots . Les sentiment font ta faiblesse, les grands garçons ne pleurent pas disait mon grand père. Cette phrase je l'ai si souvent entendu , dès mon jeune âge en fait. J'ai grandi dans cette mentalité. Rare sont les fois ou je me laissait aller à montrer mes vrais sentiments. Je ne laissait jamais personne me voir pleurer , la seul personne à ne jamais m'avoir vu fondre en larmes, était James. C'était à la mort de mon père, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon. J'ai beau être grand et être un garçon, je pleure .Je pleure de douleur et de rage, je pleure de tristesse ,pleure la disparition irréversible de mes amis, du fait que pour tous y compris Rémus je sois un meurtier au coeur de pierre.___

_Pour toujours j'aurais leurs morts sur la conscience. J'ai le goût de hurler, de tout démolir. Pourquoi James et Lily ,pourquoi cette injustice pourquoi toute cette souffrance. Ils étaient si gentils, pourquoi eux, ils ne l'ont jamais mérité.___

_Ce qui me fait le plus de mal est d'entendre leurs voix résonner dans ma tête, de voir lorsque je ferme mes yeux des fragments de notre passé. Se souvenir d'eux si vivant et les savoir mort voilà ce qui me fait le plus de mal :savoir que plus jamais je ne les reverrai, que plus jamais je ne leur parlerai.___

_J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de leur dire au revoir, je n'ai même pas pu leur rendre un dernier hommage. Je n'ai pas pu assisté à leurs funérailles j'était ici en prison._   
_Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux ,à quel point je suis désolé de se qui s'est produit. Je vous en pris il faut que vous me croyez._   
_Pardonne moi James, pardonne moi Lily . Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ceci je vous le jure._   
__   
__   
__ __

N/A C'était la fin de ce chapitre sur Sirius. Je dois spécifier ici que j'ai tenté de faire plus réaliste que possible, à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi. Je ne déteste pas Sirius, en fait je l'adore . J'suis désolé de le maltraiter autant mais que voulez vous … J'ai pas vraiment le choix. La prison d'Azkaban n'est pas un hôtel 5 étoiles et les amis de notre prisonnier préféré , ne vont pas lui dire. Hey salut mon pote au fait c'est super que tu ais tué James et Lily. 

Au début il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul chapitre mais je commence sérieusement à songer à en faire un du point de vu de Rémus.   
A vous de décidez faites moi savoir ce que vous désirez en m'envoyant une review. Quelques petits mots feront l'affaire, rien de bien compliqué mais je veux absolument savoir ce que   
vous pensez de cette fics et bien évidemment si vous voulez un autre chapitre. Alors par ici les reviews.(les reviews annonymes sont acepté ,vous n'avez donc pas besoin d'être inscrit pour m'envoyer un petit mot. Si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez égallement me dire ce que vous pensez par mail (starsangel01@hotmail.com)   
  
  
  


Bisoux 

StarsAngel01   
  



	2. Pensées d'un LoupGarou

Salut everybody, 

Voici le chapitre deux. 

Disclamer: tout comme dans le premier chapitres tout ce que vous connaissez ne m'appartiens pas le reste est à moi.   
  
  
  


**Trahison** ****

Chapitre 2   
Pensés d'un Loup-garou 

_1981/11/05_

_Cher journal,_   
_Il me semble que des siècles se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois ou j'ai couché sur papier toutes mes pensées. Avec le temps peut-être ai-je fini par me dire que j'étais rendu_   
_trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. Bien sûr je ne parle pas ici d'écrire car j'ai toujours adoré cette activité mais bien de me confier à un journal intime. Petit garçon ce_   
_journal me servait beaucoup, j'y déversais toutes mes souffrances et mes pensés les plus intimes, tout les secrets que je n'osais dire à personne de peur d'être juger.Bien que_   
_je déteste l'admettre, je souffre de lycanthropie depuis maintenant près de 16 ans et je ne peu malheureusement rien y faire ,ne peu encore moins le nier. M'interdisant d'avoir des amis par peur qu'ils ne découvre mon terrible secret et me trahissent,je préférait le journal c'était plus sûr, pendant de longues années, il a d'ailleurs été mon seul et unique confident. Pourtant certains on fini par découvrir la vérité et chaque fois cela n'a qu'engendré rejet et humiliation j'ai été mis de côté en raison du monstre que j'étais ,que je suis toujours et que je serait jusqu'à ma mort. Pour tous le fait indéniable que j'étais un loup-garou une fois par mois prenait plus d'importance que l'enfant que j'était le reste du temps. À une exception près ou devrai-je plutôt dire 5. Pour eux la bête en moi semblait avoir autant d'importance que la couleur de mes yeux ou encore celle de mes cheveux. Ces 5 personnes ont su illuminer ma vie et ont même réussi à atténuer mes souffrances, même au courrant de mon secret il m'acceptait comme leur égal ,me faisant entièrement confiance. 3 d'entre eux ont même couru un grand risque pour moi ils sont devenu des animagis non -déclaré . Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais des amis, de véritables et de merveilleux amis: Il y avait James Potter: courageux ,loyal ,généreux un vrai Gryffondor dans l'âme, une lueur de malice brillant sans répit dans ses yeux bruns chocolat, Ses indomptables cheveux noir de jais partant dans toutes les directions il était l'un des deux leader de notre petit groupe , détestait tout ce qui s'apparentait avec le mot règlements et était un poursuiveur hors pair Il y avait Sirius Black: ingénieux mélange_   
_de Serpentard et de Gryffondor c'était un fonceur, un impulsif, le bouffon du groupe, un garçon intelligent malicieux et légèrement rebel , prêt à tout pour ses amis et très_   
_protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait. Malheureux, heureux en pleine forme ou non il semblait toujours de bonne humeur et avait un sourire charmeur en permanence sur les_   
_lèvres, Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé presque noirs lui retombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux rieurs étaient d'un bleu profond, Il était toujours celui qui remontait le moral des_   
_autres et débordait d'énergie, il était de ceux qui n' avait pas peur du ridicule et était près à faire n'importe quoi pour faire rire ses amis, il était le 2 ème meneur de la bande et_   
_James et lui était comme deux frères. Il y avait également Peter Pettigrow , petit , grassouillet, les cheveux blonds châtains, les yeux gris pâles ,il était généreux et gentil_   
_mais plutôt du type gaffeur et étourdis, sans aucune mémoire et pas très doué à l'école. Ensuite il y avait Lily Evans. Si James, Peter et Sirius étaient mes amis depuis ma_   
_première année à Poudlard ,Lily de son côté n'a commencé a faire partie de notre bande que lors de notre 5 ème année, Lily était la gentillesse même et la douceur_   
_incarnée, compréhensive, généreuse, intelligente elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et bien que studieuse et très doué à l'école elle savait doser amusement et étude elle était_   
_malicieuse et une véritable confidente. Enfin la dernière et non la moindre Katia Potter , Katia était une jeune fille malicieuse, énergique ,douce et compréhensive,_   
_courageuse et loyal elle était tout comme son frère une véritable Gryffondor, elle avait un talent hors paire pour l'écriture et le dessin et a été celle qui a accueilli Lily parmi_   
_nous. Katia et James étaient inséparables et se ressemblaient énormément physiquement à l'exception bien sûre que quelques petits détails :ses traits était évidemment beaucoup_   
_plus féminin, elle n'avait pas de besoin de lunettes et ses cheveux à son grand soulagement ne partaient pas dans tout les sens comme ceux de son frère, elle_   
_possédait à la place de magnifiques boucles noirs de jais qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Avec le temps j'ai appris à leurs faire confiance, me confiant à mes_   
_amis en chair et en os plutôt qu'à mon confident fait de cuir et de papier. Les années ont passées et nous sommes restés liés ,nous voyant le plus souvent que l'on pouvait. Je_   
_n'avais plus besoin de ce journal j'avais mes amis, de vrais amis ,des amis à qui je pouvait tout dire, tout confier sans peur d'être jugé, des amis sur lesquels je pouvait compter et ce à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais voilà un jour un 31 Octobre mon existence a basculée ,la vie m'a tout enlevé ,mes amis sont parti, ne reviendrons plus. Maintenant je suis confronté à moi-même ,je suis seul :_

_Que faire lorsque tu as tout perdu? Que l'on t'as trahis ? Que 3 de tes amis sont morts et le 4 ème en est le meurtrier? Que faire lorsque la vie vous rappelle sans cesse que l'on ne peut faire confiance qu'à soit même? Que faire lorsque l'on a besoin de se confier mais que personne n'est là pour t'écouter? Je préférerais de loin pouvoir me confier à un ami mais je n'en ai plus, j'ai tout perdu , tout ça par la faute de Sirius Black. Un nom que je prononce à présent avec haine et dégoût. Celui qui comptait autrefois parmis mes meilleurs amis à perdu tout estime à mes yeux, il m'a trahis ,a trahis James, Katia, Peter,Lily, Harry ,Dumbledore et plus encore... d'une façon terrible et impardonnable_

_.Il a déshonoré les Maraudeurs, a perdu la confiance de bien des gens, a ruinés des vies à commencer par celle d'Harry, celle de Katia, de la mienne, celle de tout ceux qui pleurent maintenant la disparition de, James Lily et Peter. Il n'est qu'un menteur, un traître...un meurtrier. Pourtant j 'ai encore du mal a croire à cette triste vérité qui malheureusement est si évidente. Si quelqu'un m'avait dis que Sirius se tournerait un jour vers les forces du mal, je l'aurais certainement envoyé illico se faire soigner chez madame Pomfresh ou peut-être même à Sainte-Mangouste aile Psychiatrique qui sait. C'est pour moi si inconcevable mais malheureusement indéniable. Il a certainement blessé certaines personnes avec sa nature impulsive et sa fâcheuse habitude à être direct et franc , beaucoup trop franc. Dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas faisait parti de ses habitudes, avec le temps il a appris à se contrôler, a_   
_compris que ses paroles pouvais parfois blesser. Mais jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé lancer Doloris et Avada Kedavra à des innocents. Cette conception de Sirius est à hurler de_   
_rire, ce rebel au coeur d'or n'aurait jamais fait intentionnellement de mal à quiconque ,pas même à une mouche. Enfin jusqu'à dernièrement c'était ce que je croyait..._

_ J'aimerais tant pouvoir nier les fais et me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'une énorme erreur, Crier haut et fort qu'il n'est pas coupable de ses atrocités, qu'il n'a pas d'un coup de baguette enlevé la vie à 13 personnes innocentes dont 12 moldus et Peter, qu'il n'a pas vendu Lily et James à Voldemort._

_Mais je ne peux pas ,je ne peux pas car je me mentirais à moi même, je ne peux pas car la vérité est tout autres ,la vérité est macabre, est cruelle tout comme ma vie. Mon illusion s'est effacé, s'est envolé en fumé. Sirius n'était pas un véritable ami, il nous a joué dans le dos, nous a trahis. Trahis, Sirius Black ces deux mots ne vont guère ensemble et pourtant..._   


_Les funérailles de Lily ,James et Peter était en même temps soit il y a 3 jours, l'enterrement le lendemain. Au salon funéraire la vue à moitié obstruée par les larmes que je tentais de retenir du mieux que je le pouvait je tournais comme une âme en peine, ne sachant trop quoi faire, comme si je cherchais mes amis alors que je savais_   
_pertinemment qu'ils étaient disparus. Je tentais de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve dont je me réveillerais d'une minute à l'autre. Mais je ne peux_   
_m'en éveiller car c'est la vérité , une vérité que je préférerais oublier. C'était atroce de voir les gens pleurer de la sorte, la mère de James était inconsolable , effondrée près du_   
_cercueil de son fils, ne pouvant croire à ce que Sirius avait fait , disant sans la moindre gêne ce qu'elle pensait de l'homme qu'il était devenu . Celle de Lily sensiblement dans_   
_le même état tandis que son mari tenait la main de Lily en pleurant ouvertement. Le père de James de son côté fixait un point imaginaire,luttant inutilement contre les_   
_larmes qui menaçait de le submerger. Peter lui n'avait pas de cercueil, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on a pas retrouver son corps puisque tout ce qu'il en restait était un_   
_doigt. La mère de ce dernier était en retrait pleurant toutes les larmes que contenait son corps. Pétunia , elle était avec son mari Vernon , lui restait impassible et elle ne semblait pas montrer la moindre émotion, comme si tout deux était fait de glace et leurs coeurs de pierre. Me jugeant ridicule de tourner ainsi en rond j'ai préféré aller rejoindre Katia ,la soeur jumelle de James . Évidemment elle ne supportait que très difficilement la mort de son frère, je devais la soutenir à moitié de peur que les jambes ne se dérobent sous elle, son si jolie visage était ravagé par les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le longs de ses joues , l'étincelle brillant en permanence dans ses yeux bruns était éteinte et son regard perdu dans le vide, elle refusait de prononcer le moindre mot ,cependant la connaissant très bien je savais que seule ma présence lui apportait un certain réconfort, que je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Je ne l'ai laissé que quelques minutes, le temps de faire un derniers hommages à Lily, James et Peter, le temps de leur faire mes derniers adieux. Pour chacun d'eux j'avais préparé un poème, différent, que j'ai lu en ravalant mes sanglots. Katia en a également fait un d'une voix cassée , c'est d'ailleurs le seul moment ou elle a bien voulu sortit du mutisme profond dans lequel elle s'était plongé. Elle écrit d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien, au milieu de son hommage pourtant ,incapable de continuer plus longtemps ,elle a éclaté à nouveau en sanglots son corps parcourus de spasmes incontrôlable . Je me suis approché et l'ai serré dans mes bras. Sans me poser la moindre question je lui ait gentiment pris la feuille des mains et ait poursuivit pour elle, ce a quoi elle m'a lancé un regard empli de gratitudes avant de replonger dans son monde. En sortant du salon funéraire je n'ais pu me résoudre à laisser Katia repartir chez-elle dans un tel état. Je l'ai donc invité chez-moi et lui ait dit qu'elle y resterait aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Je savais de quoi elle était capable et maintenant que James et Lily n'étaient plus là, elle ne verrait pas de raisons de rester en vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se laisse mourir et ainsi perdre la dernière personne à qui je tenais de tout mon cœur car maintenant qu'Harry est parti chez les moldus je sais que je ne le reverrais peut-être plus._   


_Au moment ou j'écris ces quelques lignes Katia dort paisiblement sur le canapé épuisé des nuits blanches passés à crier et pleurer la mort de son frère et celle de sa_   
_meilleure amie. Je l'avous j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Katia et depuis quelques années en suis totalement amoureux mais ai toujours été trop peureux pour lui avouer ce_   
_que je ressentait, je me connaît je ne le ferai pas, lorsqu'elle ira mieux et repartira d'ici, dès la seconde ou elle aura franchis la porte d'entrée ,je me traiterai intérieurement_   
_de pauvre imbécile qui une fois de plus n'a pas eu le courage de dévoiler ses sentiments à la fille de ses rêves. Je me connais, je suis comme ça j'ai tellement peur du rejet et_   
_de la non réciprocité de mes sentiments que je n'ose pas foncer. James le savait,Sirius aussi ,combien de fois adolescent m'ont t-il menacé de le lui dire, ils ne l'ont jamais_   
_fait, du moins je ne crois pas ,je l'aurais su._

_Le lendemain des funérailles à eu lieu l'enterrement encore une fois dans un esprit de souffrance et un torrent de larmes. après l'enterrement, tout les gens présent sont allé_   
_porter des fleurs sur les tombes des défunts. Katia et moi avons été les derniers à aller nous recueillir, plusieurs heures ont dût s'écouler avant que nous nous décidions_   
_finalement à quitter le cimetière et encore nous somme parti principalement car la nuit tombait et qu'un orage se préparait._

_J'ai toujours du mal à croire que je suis le dernier des maraudeurs ,car je ne considère plus Sirius comme tel. Je lui ai dit ,lui ai dit ce que pensait de lui et de qu'il nous avait_   
_fait subir .Lui ai dit d'une voix calme mais haineuse ses quatre vérités. Lui ai dit qu'il n'avait plus mon respect ,ma confiance ,mon amitié que tout était fini que je ne voulais_   
_pas être l'ami d'un traître et un meurtrier. Ça me rendait malade de voir Katia dans cet état, d'ailleurs mon propre état me rendait malade .Je n'en menais pas large vous_   
_pouvez me croire c'est ça qui m'a poussé à aller lui dire ce que je pensait de lui. Mais je me suis bien vite aperçu que cela ne changeait absolument rien à mon état, J'ai beau_   
_être allé visiter Sirius Black et avoir tenté de faire ressortir le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en lui mais cela n'effacera jamais les conséquences de son geste Lily et James sont_   
_morts et plus jamais il ne reviendrons . Je me souviens des années passées alors que tout allait si bien entre nous. Ce que j'aimerais retourner à cette époque et y rester à_   
_jamais. Je me souviens du jour que j'avais tant redouté celui ou James, Lily, Katia, Sirius et Peter ont découvert la vérité sur moi, ont su ce que j'étais vraiment. Le jour que_   
_j'avais crains depuis que je m'était lié d'amitié avec eux mais qui s'est en fait révélé être l'un des plus beau de mon existence. Le seul reproche qu'ils m'ont fait a été pourquoi_   
_ne nous l'avoir jamais dit. Je me souviens du jour ou j'ai rencontré les autres Maraudeurs, des secrets que nous avons partagés, du jour ou Katia nous a présenté Lily. Je me_   
_souviens du jour ou Lily nous a appris qu'elle allait avoir un bébé et que sous notre regard amusé Sirius sautillait dans la pièce comme un enfant de 5 ans surexcité, a fait une_   
_tonne de simagrées puis s'est finalement mis à genoux. Il voulait à tout prix être le parrain. Je me souviens du premier anniversaire d'Harry ,de son premier Noël , de tant de_   
_bon moments passé en leur compagnie . Mais maintenant tout est fini , je devrai apprendre à tourner la page et ne pas rester accrocher au passé, même si savoir que plus jamais je n'aurai d'autres bons moments à partager avec eux me brise le coeur. Je sais pourtant qu'ils veillent tous à présent sur Katia et moi ,et que tant que nous nous souviendrons d'eux, que nous penserons à eux, ils vivront en nous ,dans notre coeur. Qu'ils ne seront véritablement parti que lorsque nous les oublierons ce dont nous ne serons jamais capable. Trois personnes qui me sont cher sont peut-être décédées mais ne sont pas tout à fait disparu de ma vie car je sais que j'ai à présent 3 Anges Gardiens._

_James, Lily, Peter vous serez toujours mes amis et rien y compris la mort ne réussira jamais à nous enlever cela._   
  
  


À Suivre ...   


Réponses au reviews   


Phénéatis: Wow attention Fany tu pourrais bien me faire enfler la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose (lol) Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécis et   
de savoir que l'effet que je voulais produire à été réussi . Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!!!! 

Pop_girl: Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


Y a de grosses chances que le prochain chapitre soit du point de vue de Katia ,après ont verra alors dites moi j'espère que vous aimez et que je ne vous ai pas trop démoralisé.   
Des commentaires seraient appréciés s'il vous plaît. Alors par ici les reviews... 

Bisoux 

StarsAngel01 


End file.
